The Right Stuf International
The Right Stuf International is an American retailer based in Grimes, Iowa that markets and distributes anime and manga-related products throughout the United States and internationally. In addition to selling anime and manga series that other companies have released in North America, Right Stuf has also licensed and distributed a few series themselves, manufacturing the DVDs for American release. During Anime Expo 2007, Shawne Kleckner at the TRSI panel announced that they had changed the name of its production division to Nozomi Entertainment. The first title that was be released under the new Nozomi Entertainment label was The Third. The company is headed by Shawne Kleckner, co-founder and CEO since 1987. Anime titles licensed by Nozomi Entertainment Nozomi Entertainment is RightStuf's division for mainstream anime titles. #-B *Ai City - Currently out of print *Antique Bakery *Aria *Assemble Insert *Astro Boy (1964-1966 series) *Boogiepop Phantom *Boys Be... C-H *Comic Party *Dirty Pair (TV series) *Emma *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (acquired from Geneon) *Gravitation (shounen-ai) *Godmars - Currently out of print *Gakuen Alice (anime and manga) I-N *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor *Junjo Romantica *His and Her Circumstances *KO Beast *Kimba the White Lion *Fantastic Adventures of Yohko:Leda - Currently out of print *Lost Universe - (acquired from ADV Films) *Maria Watches Over Us *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu O-S *Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart *Revolutionary Girl Utena (acquired from Central Park Media) *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars *So-Ra-No-Wo-To *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (OVA) - Currently out of print *Super GALS! Kotobuki Ran T-Z *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - (released July 31, 2007, along with Kadokawa Pictures USA) *To Heart *Weather Report Girl Critical Mass Critical Mass is a branch company of The Right Stuf International which licenses and releases h anime, also known as hentai. Mostly, the titles licenses are hentai titles associated with "The Vanilla Series", a series of hentai titles produced in Japan by Digital Works, and are mostly tied-in with computer sim-games of the same title. Some of these titles were originally released by SoftCel Pictures, a now-defunct hentai arm of ADV Films, as well as hentai anime originally licensed by NuTech Digital. Such releases are as indicated. Vanilla Series titles licensed by Critical Mass #-B *Anyone You Can Do... I Can Do Better *Bondage 101 *Bondage Mansion C-H *Campus *Classroom of Atonement *Dark *Debts of Desire *Endless Serenade *Girl Next Door *Hardcore Hospital *Holy Virgins *Hooligan *Hot for Teacher I-N *I Love You *Love Doll *Maid Service *MeiKing *My Brother's Wife *Naughty Nurses O-S *Perverse Investigations *Private Sessions *Punishment *Rxxx: Prescription for Pain *Sex Ward *Slave Sisters *Slaves to Passion *Spotlight *The Story of Little Monica T-Z *The Venus Files *Violence Jack *Voyeur's Digest *Wicked Lessons H-anime titles licensed by Critical Mass *Can-Can Bunny Extra (acquired from SoftCel Pictures) *Cool Devices *Dragon Pink (acquired from SoftCel Pictures) *F3-Frantic, Frustrated, Female (acquired from SoftCel Pictures) *G-Taste: A Taste of Honey (acquired from SoftCel Pictures) *G-Taste: Heat Wave (acquired from SoftCell Pictures) *Imma Youjo: The Erotic Temptress *Mail Order Maiden 28] *Rei Rei: Missionary of Love (acquired from SoftCel Pictures) External links *Right Stuf International - Site and Online Store *Nozomi Entertainment - Production Division *Critical Mass Video Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Des Moines, Iowa tl:The Right Stuf International